Cabinet Battle nr1
"Thomas. That was a real nice declaration '' Welcome to the present, We’re running a real nation."'' 'Cabinet Battle #1 '- druga piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Rozpoczynają się obrady gabinetu. Thomas Jefferson krytykuje plan finansowy Hamiltona. Hamilton nie zgadza się z nim i wszczyna kłótnie. George Washington zarządza przerwę. Przypomina Hamiltonowi, że do zatwierdzenia jego planu będzie potrzebował głosów Kongresu, których nie zdobędzie, jeśli nie wypracuje kompromisu z Jeffersonem. Tekst WASHINGTON Ladies and gentlemen, you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you’re here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting??? The issue on the table: Secretary Hamilton’s plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir JEFFERSON ‘Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.’ We fought for these ideals; we shouldn’t settle for less These are wise words, enterprising men quote ‘em Don’t act surprised, you guys, cuz I wrote ‘em JEFFERSON/MADISON Oww JEFFERSON But Hamilton forgets His plan would have the government assume state’s debts Now, place your bets as to who that benefits: The very seat of government where Hamilton sits HAMILTON Not true! JEFFERSON Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it If New York’s in debt— Why should Virginia bear it? Uh! Our debts are paid, I’m afraid Don’t tax the South cuz we got it made in the shade In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground We create. You just wanna move our money around This financial plan is an outrageous demand And it’s too many damn pages for any man to understand Stand with me in the land of the free And pray to God we never see Hamilton’s candidacy Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky Imagine what gon’ happen when you try to tax our whisky WASHINGTON Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Secretary Hamilton, your response HAMILTON Thomas. That was a real nice declaration Welcome to the present, we’re running a real nation Would you like to join us, or stay mellow Doin’ whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello? If we assume the debts, the union gets A new line of credit, a financial diuretic How do you not get it? If we’re aggressive and competitive The union gets a boost. You’d rather give it a sedative? A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey neighbor Your debts are paid cuz you don’t pay for labor “We plant seeds in the South. We create.” Yeah, keep ranting We know who’s really doing the planting And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment Don’t lecture me about the war, you didn’t fight in it You think I’m frightened of you, man? We almost died in a trench While you were off getting high with the French Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President Reticent—there isn’t a plan he doesn’t jettison Madison, you’re mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine Damn, you’re in worse shape than the national debt is in Sittin’ there useless as two shits Hey, turn around, bend over, I’ll show you Where my shoe fits WASHINGTON Excuse me? Jefferson, Madison, take a walk! Hamilton, take a walk! We’ll reconvene after a brief recess. Hamilton! HAMILTON Sir! WASHINGTON A word MADISON You don’t have the votes JEFFERSON/MADISON You don’t have the votes JEFFERSON Aha-ha-ha ha! JEFFERSON/MADISON You’re gonna need congressional approval and you don’t have the votes JEFFERSON Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder MADISON Why he even brings the thunder… WASHINGTON You wanna pull yourself together? HAMILTON I’m sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather WASHINGTON Young man, I’m from Virginia, so watch your mouth HAMILTON So we let Congress get held hostage by the South? WASHINGTON You need the votes HAMILTON No, we need bold strokes. We need this plan WASHINGTON No, you need to convince more folks HAMILTON James Madison won’t talk to me, that’s a nonstarter WASHINGTON Winning was easy, young man. Governing’s harder HAMILTON They’re being intransigent WASHINGTON You have to find a compromise HAMILTON But they don’t have a plan, they just hate mine! WASHINGTON Convince them otherwise HAMILTON What happens if I don’t get congressional approval? WASHINGTON I imagine they’ll call for your removal HAMILTON Sir— WASHINGTON Figure it out, Alexander. That’s an order from your commander Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)